18 Maja 2014
TVP 1 05:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 19/75 - Blokoturystyka; serial TVP 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 20/75 - Zwyczajna miłość; serial TVP 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:20 Ziarno; magazyn 08:55 Biegajmy razem; magazyn 09:10 Droga do Brazylii - odc. 10 (Road to the 2014 FIFA World Cup); magazyn piłkarski kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 09:45 70. rocznica bitwy o Monte Cassino - transmisja uroczystości 12:05 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:07 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Biegajmy razem - dodatek; magazyn 13:00 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 3 - Kredka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 13:40 BBC w Jedynce - Attenborough. 60 lat wśród dzikiej przyrody. cz. 2. Poznawanie świata natury (Attenborough 60 years in the Wild) - txt. str. 777 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 14:40 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /7/; felieton 15:00 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /10/; reality show 15:55 Romeo i Julia - odc. 2 (Romeo and Juliet, part 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 63 (seria V, odc. 11) - Lincz - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2884; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Słodkie życie - Konkury /12/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Cracovia Maraton 2014 - Kronika; felieton 20:15 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 103 (seria VIII, odc. 12) - Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 21:50 Zakochana Jedynka - Wygrane marzenia (Coyote Ugly) - txt. str. 777 96'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:40 Dzielnica (South Central) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Szwajcaria, USA (1992) 01:30 Downton Abbey III - odc. 6/8 (Downton Abbey III, ep. 6); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 02:25 Jak urodzić i nie zwariować (What to Expect When You're Expecting) 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2012) 04:25 Romeo i Julia - odc. 2 (Romeo and Juliet, part 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013) 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM 06:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 56 Pieniński Park Narodowy; serial dokumentalny TVP 06:50 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 9/10; cykl dokumentalny 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 1064; serial TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1128 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1129 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 A la show - (5) - Wojciech Mann; talk-show 10:10 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wędrówka kontynentów - Azja: życie i śmierć - odc. 2 / 5 (Voyage of continents - The tectonics of life and death - odc. 2) 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012) 11:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Największe miasto świata - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 41 Malezja (156) "Penang"; magazyn kulinarny 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Mistrz kierownicy ucieka 3 (Smokey and the Bandit Part 3) 81'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1983) 14:00 Familiada - odc 2122; teleturniej 14:35 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Live 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 559 - Wolne łóżko; serial TVP 17:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (33); program rozrywkowy 20:10 XIV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2008 - Autostrada do śmiechu; widowisko 21:10 Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) - txt. str. 777 113'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1984) 23:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Cannes (1) 23:45 Kocham kino na bis - Będzie głośno (It Might Get Loud); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010) 01:30 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka 3 (Smokey and the Bandit Part 3) 81'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1983) 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Poznań 07:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego 2014 - Bezpłatna Audycja Wyborcza 07:30 Pogoda - 18.05 - 1 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 16 Anna Wyszkoni; cykl reportaży 08:00 Małe ojczyzny - Dlaczego Zamość; cykl dokumentalny 08:35 Mazury na każdą kieszeń; magazyn 08:45 Naturalnie tak; magazyn 09:00 Rączka gotuje - OWR Silesia Międzybrodzie; magazyn kulinarny 09:30 Finanse dla ludzi; magazyn ekologiczny 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:01 Teleskop poranny 10:06 Pogoda 10:08 Dziedzictwo Jana Pawła II - Licheń 1999 - 2014 10:33 Z życia kościoła; program religijny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 11:15 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 6 - Uście Gorlickie; cykl reportaży 11:30 Podwodna Polska - Pokonany olbrzym 12:00 Głos Regionów 12:30 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 15 13:00 Zapraszamy na kawę extra odc. 18 13:30 Nasz Święty; reportaż 13:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:00 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 39 14:30 Powrót do przeszłości; reportaż 14:40 Echa tygodnia - kraj 14:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:55 Festiwal Filmów Sportowych - Gala (skrót) 15:20 Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2014 Warszawa cz. 2; reportaż 15:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 15:50 Głos Europy - Debata - wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego 2014 17:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego 2014 - Bezpłatna Audycja Wyborcza 17:29 Teleskop popołudniowy 17:39 Pogoda 17:42 Okiem reportera; program interwencyjno-społeczny 17:58 Kurier Południowej Wielkopolski 18:12 Bieg 10 km - Szpot - Swarzędz 18:29 Teleskop 18:47 Pogoda 18:50 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Uwaga pożar (Uwaga pożar); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986) 19:01 Debata Europejska 19:56 Pogoda 19:59 Teleskop 20:15 Pogoda 20:19 Ja wSPAniała; program poradnikowy 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj 21:10 Pogoda - 18.05 - 2 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Pogoda - 18.05 - 3 21:45 Powrót do przeszłości - odc.2; reportaż 21:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:03 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:21 Pogoda 22:24 Sportowy Weekend; magazyn sportowy 22:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego 2014 - Bezpłatna Audycja Wyborcza 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM 23:35 Świadectwo historii. 50 lat po zamachu na JFK (JFK 50: Eyewitness to History); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 00:35 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:40 Pogoda - 18.05 - 2 00:45 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:10 Pogoda - 18.05 - 3 01:20 Retro FAMA; widowisko 01:45 WARSZAWSKA FAMA 2007; program rozrywkowy 02:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM 02:40 BikeMaraton 02:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 15 03:25 Głos Regionów 03:55 Dziennik pokładowy; film dokumentalny 04:50 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 182 (odc. 182); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014) 05:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj 05:15 Reportaż z regionu - Powrót do przeszłości - odc.2; reportaż 05:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM 06:00 Gdyby nie słoniu; reportaż 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 8.15 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 9.10 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów 9.40 Toy Story 2 - film animowany, USA 11.40 Giganci ze stali - film sci - fi, USA, 2011 14.15 TOP CHEF 15.45 Jak długo jeszcze? - komedia familijna, USA, 2007 17.45 Nasz nowy dom 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Państwo w Państwie 20.00 Tylko Muzyka. Must be the Music 22.00 Kości - serial 23.00 Anioł śmierci - thriller sensacyjny, USA, 2009 0.35 Magazyn sportowy 2.35 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.35 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 11.40 Sama słodycz 12.40 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 13.40 X Factor - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Shrek Forever - komedia, USA 2010 18.00 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport 19.30 Rajd Egiptu 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Project Runway 22.00 Na językach - magazyn 23.00 Sierota - horror, USA, Francja, Kanada, Niemcy 2009 1.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 1.45 Sekrety Magii 3.20 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 05:50 Galeria - odc. 152; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 21; serial TVP 06:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 22 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:10 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (48); magazyn 08:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Kanał Królewski; felieton 08:50 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 08:55 Awantura o Basię - odc. 9/12* - Awantura dziewiąta, czyli rzecz o niespodziewanym spadku - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 09:45 70. rocznica bitwy o Monte Cassino - transmisja uroczystości 12:05 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:05 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli 478) kraj prod.Watykan (2014) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Fatimskiej na Krzeptówkach 14:30 Kolory Miłosierdzia - koncert z Krakowa; koncert 16:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn 16:30 90 lat Lasów Państwowych - film przyrodniczy 15'; film dokumentalny 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1055; serial TVP 18:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 19:05 Wesołe jest życie staruszka - recital Wiesława Michnikowskiego 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 22 - Nowe prawo (ep. 22 - Nouvelle loi) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 3/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 23:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 18/18 - Festiwal - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 23:50 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /2/; felieton 00:05 90 lat Lasów Państwowych - film przyrodniczy 15'; film dokumentalny 00:30 Niespokojne umysły - Tomasz Dietl; cykl dokumentalny 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1055; serial TVP 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 22 - Nowe prawo (ep. 22 - Nouvelle loi) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:40 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 3/12; serial komediowy TVP 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (193); magazyn 05:45 Saga rodów - Ród Szurmiejów; magazyn 06:05 Zakończenie dnia NRK1 06:45 Danmarks beste kaker 07:15 Gårdshuset på Strömsö 07:45 Folk: Med havet som lekeplass 08:15 Historiske hager 08:45 Jakten på det perfekte livet 09:10 Det gode bondeliv 09:40 Norge Rundt 10:05 Den vidunderlige kysten 11:05 Salt & Pepper 11:35 Kjærlighetens laboratorium 12:05 Landeplage: Splitter pine 12:35 20 spørsmål 13:05 Ut i naturen: Min sjuande vår 14:00 Friidrett: Diamond League fra Shanghai 16:00 Øyeblikk fra Norge Rundt 16:05 Kisten: Fam Irvoll 16:30 Livsfarlege dyr 17:00 Grunnlovsjubileet 2014 18:30 Newton 19:00 Søndagsrevyen 19:45 Sportsrevyen 20:05 Eit kenguruliv 20:55 Folk: Kvalfangerens datter 21:35 Mr Selfridge 22:20 Mr Selfridge 23:05 Kveldsnytt 23:20 Gutter er gutter 23:45 Adils hemmelige dansere 00:45 Eidsvollsbygningen tilbake til 1814 01:15 Grunnlovsjubileet 2014 02:45 Folk: Kvalfangerens datter 03:25 Eit kenguruliv 04:15 Den vidunderlige kysten NRK2 07:15 Den vidunderlige kysten 08:15 Gratulerer med dagen! 10:25 Gratulerer med dagen! 12:30 Grunnlovsjubileet 2014 13:55 200 år på 200 minutter 17:25 Suoknaborgan - sanger fra urfolk 17:55 Norge rundt og rundt 18:25 Madagaskars unike dyreliv 19:15 Ratingbyråenes makt 20:05 Legendariske kvinner: Audrey Hepburn 21:00 Nyheter 21:10 Hovedscenen: Sting -The Last Ship 22:40 Hitchcock: Frenzy 00:30 Korrespondentane NRK3 19:30 Adils hemmelige dansere 20:30 Typen til: Caroline Berg Eriksen 21:00 Film: Solisten 22:50 Ein idiot på tur 23:35 Ikke gjør dette hjemme 00:05 Bates Motel 00:45 Film: Open Range 03:00 Film: Solisten 04:55 Gutter er gutter NRK Super 06:30 Musti 06:35 Bosse 06:45 Lille Jack 07:00 Florries drager 07:10 Dora utforskeren 07:35 Dyrestien 64 07:45 Meteor og monstertruckene 08:00 Sommeren med pappa 08:05 Elias 08:15 Øisteins kruseduller 08:20 Ville Vilde 08:30 Pat og Stan 08:40 Jungelboken 08:50 Sigve og Haifinn 09:00 Svampebob 09:20 Oggy og kakerlakkene 09:35 ORPS 10:00 Marvin Marvin 10:25 Kung Fu Panda 10:45 Gumballs fantastiske verden 11:10 Madagaskarpingvinene 11:35 Ping-pong 12:00 Svampebob 12:20 Nordiske vitenskapsmenn 12:30 I Mummidalen 12:55 Nysgjerrige Nils 13:05 Sangsilla 13:25 Sigve og Haifinn 13:35 Trenk og Tekla 14:00 Kastanjeskogen 14:10 Rampete Robin 14:25 Sauen Shaun 14:30 Mánáid-tv: Measttir Knut - Eksperten Knut 14:45 Mánáid-tv: Gumball somás máilbmi 15:00 Kung Fu Panda 15:25 iCarly 15:45 iCarly 16:10 ORPS 16:40 M.I. High 17:05 Undrende Milly 17:15 Gromf 17:30 Musti 17:35 Bosse 17:45 Lille Jack 18:00 Elias 18:10 Operasjon froskeegg 18:25 Små poteter 18:30 Den magiske stolen 19:00 Barda